choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks/@comment-36836718-20181204200922/@comment-3452092-20181205020600
Hehe. So a pocket dimention is the TARDIS, Mary Poppins bag, or Andrew and Amanda's suitcase (or whatever it was . . . this comes from an RP my sister and I did when we were much younger, but basically they had a lab or something that they entered through a closet or suitcase or something). Thanks for the information. That gives me some stuff to research on it. I have been trying to figure out what something in my own fiction is. I call it a different realm, but I'm honestly not sure what it is. And then there are other things that are different than it. * I would guess that what is called "Limbo" is probably a different plane, though I am not ready to bet on that. It is a near complete disconnect from everything else. People are sent there from anywhere and land in no set location. It may or may not actually be random. If it is is a different plane (and yes, the example of Charmed did help with seeing this in my head. Thank you) then where you are sent into it from is where you will end up within it. Usually only spirits are sent there, but there are some people who are whole of body and mind in there as well. It is an unnatural construct that will eventually be destroyed though it has stood for nearly 600 years at present in the story. * What I am calling another realm is much more connected to what they call the "earthly realm". It is about half scale with specific points of entrance that always connect to specific places on earth. Again, it is an artificial construct that is about 200 years old at the time of the series. It has a huge population (while the above does too, they are prisoners with no lives to speak of there) that live in it with houses, automobiles, airlines, school systems, the works. In neither of these is a person duplicated. There are all unique individuals. * The prison Jenet is put in appears to be a pocket dimension. It works on a different time scale. Assume that's one of those things that I decide within my universe and not something that is specific to a certain type of thing. Come to think of it, Limbo also works on a different time scale. (Further looking into this, while it may be a pocket dimension it is definitely a Prison Dimension since that is it's entire purpose and it's not big enough to do anything with it . . . Limbo is more complicated, but basically they are the same with Limbo having way more space and the ability to interact with others there.) * There's also a second earth that is out of phase with the real earth (and make no mistake, there is a real earth. The other one is about 700 to 800 years old and initially an exact duplicate of earth minus any humans or animals). * There are also some much smaller locations that are alternate something, maybe really large pocket dimensions, because we are talking, probably the size of a large city, maybe a small country. Depending on if realms actually work the way I think they do, it might be another realm. Though both could be "other dimensions", too (or at least the incorrect definition of them . . . they definitely aren't alternate or parallel universes). Thanks, again for finding those for me. I'm still not entirely sure, even after reading those pages what I am dealing with, but I am at least quite a bit more confident in some of it and it is certainly more clear if not actually fully clear.